Louise/Supports
With Pent C Support (Available on Cog of Destiny) *'Pent:' Louise, are you OK? *'Louise:' I am, Lord Pent. This is the Shrine of Seals, isn’t it? *'Pent:' Yes, it appears so. Its location is a mystery to all but a chosen few... The palace in Etruria will be delighted. I suppose now we must return to Etruria and deliver a full and detailed report... *'Louise:' What will you do? *'Pent:' Louise, what would you like to do? *'Louise:' I share your feelings on the matter. *'Pent:' I see... Well, then we shall travel with them, at least for a while longer. I do put you in the most awkward positions, do I not? *'Louise:' That is decidedly not true. I am pleased simply to continue like this. After all, I’m with you, aren’t I, my lord Pent? *'Pent:' Louise... *'Louise:' Lord Pent... B Support (Available on Victory or Death) *'Louise:' Lord Pent, where is the Archsage? *'Pent:' He’s performing a ceremony in Arcadia. He said he would make the Dragon’s Gate in time. *'Louise:' Ah... I’m worried. *'Pent:' About Lord Athos? *'Louise:' Yes. During my stay in the Nabata wasteland, the Archsage... He would not eat unless I suggested it first. Left alone, I’m sure that he will not have eaten anything. *'Pent:' Ha ha... There’s no need to worry. Lord Athos has long ago surpassed the needs of human flesh. He has need of neither food nor rest. *'Louise:' Oh, is that so? Yet if he partook in a delicious meal, he might be even more vigorous... *'Pent:' That he might. After all, a good meal is more than just nutrition, is it not? *'Louise:' The same goes for you, Lord Pent. When you’re deep in research, you lock yourself away from all concerns. Even if I prepare meals and wait, you don’t eat for days... *'Pent:' It appears I’ve left you lonely. ...I’m sorry. When this battle is ended, I will amend my bad habits. *'Louise:' Truly? *'Pent:' Yes, of course. *'Louise:' Then I have a request. When this journey is over, let us spend some time at home. We’ll take tea in the parlor and spend entire days together. *'Pent:' Very well. I promise. *'Louise:' You make me so happy, Lord Pent. A Support (Available on Light Part 2) *'Pent:' Stay beside me, Louise. We mustn’t get separated. *'Louise:' Yes, Lord Pent... That is a dragon, isn’t it? *'Pent:' Yes. Years ago, Lord Athos and the other legends fought...that. *'Louise:' Lord Pent... *'Pent:' I understand why you’re trembling. It’s been a thousand years, but I think I understand why humans and dragons fought. Compared to humans, dragons are so incredibly powerful. Their mere existence must have seemed like a threat... Too much of a threat for humans to bear. *'Louise:' ...... *'Pent:' A thousand years... Other than Lord Athos, no one has experience in this type of combat. None of us can begin to imagine what this fight will be like. *'Louise:' You’re right. *'Pent:' However, there is one certainly. Louise, I will protect you. *'Louise:' Lord Pent, I... I will protect you as well. Along with the child inside me... our child. *'Pent:' Louise, that’s... With Erk C Support *'Erk:' Lady Louise! *'Louise:' My... Erk? Erk, is that really you? *'Erk:' Yes. Forgive me. It has been a long time. *'Louise:' Oh, I am overcome! How wonderful! You had only just returned from a long training sabbatical... And then you left immediately on another journey! Why, I’ve missed you so! *'Erk:' Forgive me, but I had an evil premonition. *'Louise:' You mean that business with Lord Pent? I understand. But...couldn’t you have just stayed a little while? ...Oh, I’m just so happy to see you... So you are fighting alongside this bunch, are you? *'Erk:' Yes. *'Louise:' Then we shall be together! Ah... I will ask Lord Eliwood to place us near each other in the coming battle! *'Erk:' Oh, Lady Louise! Always so sweet and childlike... B Support *'Louise:' Oh, Erk. *'Erk:' Hello, Lady Louise. *'Louise:' When this battle ends, why don’t we return to Castle Wrigley together? I’ve even renovated your room! Since I know how you like to study, I’ve lined the walls with bookcases, and the sunlight there is quite good... I’m sure you will like it! *'Erk:' I... Thank you. *'Louise:' And you seem to have grown a few inches, so we’ll have to order a new wardrobe for you... I think I have a few bolts of cloth that would really bring out the color of your hair. *'Erk:' Lady Louise! ...Don’t! *'Louise:' What is it, dear? *'Erk:' ...I must thank you for your kindness, but... Certainly, I do not... merit you going to all that trouble... *'Louise:' Oh, Erk, why must you always do that? *'Erk:' Do...what? *'Louise:' Three years ago... Yes, on a snowy night... Lord Pent brought you home and said, “This is my student.” You were only 12... You had such deep, purple eyes, sparkling with intelligence... *'Erk:' L-Lady Louise, now is really not the time for such old memories... *'Louise:' Hush... Listen. Lord Pent had only just become a mage general then... and he was hardly ever home in the castle. I was so happy to have such a cute young student around. But that student shut himself away in his room all the time... just reading his books. He didn’t eat, he hardly slept, and soon, he collapsed. *'Erk:' I... I remember... *'Louise:' That’s right. You never let anyone do nice things for you, and then you just fall apart! But I realized as I nursed you back to health... You thought of us as total strangers... You always spurn those who try to help you most... *'Erk:' N-No, that’s not true! I could never think of you... of you or Lord Pent as strangers! ...But your love for me is so strong... Sometimes...it scares me, and I feel...paralyzed. *'Louise:' Erk, loving another person gives you the greatest joy and energy! You are so precious to us. From the time we met, we have all lived as a family... Isn’t that enough for you? *'Erk:' ...Yes. It is. You two are also...precious...to me. A Support None With Hawkeye C Support *'Louise:' Hawkeye! Wait for me... *'Hawkeye:' Louise... Why are you out of breath? *'Louise:' Well...I just saw you from far away...and... *'Hawkeye:' ...And? What is it? *'Louise:' I thought you could give this to Igrene... *'Hawkeye:' This is... a fine bow. *'Louise:' Isn’t it? I was rather taken with it. So I bought one for myself and one for Igrene... Look, they are a matched pair! *'Hawkeye:' I thank you... My daughter will be pleased. *'Louise:' It must be dull staying home. I would like her to have something nice. She is all alone, without her father... It must be lonely. You should return to her soon. She is still just a child. *'Hawkeye:' She has...friends...in the village. She will be fine. *'Louise:' Yes, but she only has one father... You mustn’t forget that! *'Hawkeye:' ...I...will not. B Support *'Hawkeye:' ...Louise...take this. I give it to you freely. *'Louise:' My, what a beautiful necklace! Surely this isn’t something you were wearing... Is it? *'Hawkeye:' It belonged...to my wife. *'Louise:' Why are you giving it to me? *'Hawkeye:' If I die in battle, give it to my daughter. If you show it to her, she will understand what has happened, and there will be no need to speak. *'Louise:' That is a rather sad promise for me to keep. *'Hawkeye:' She will succeed me as guardian. The keep of the desert must be comfortable with solitude. The guardian must find peace in it. I know that my time draws near. *'Louise:' ...Hawkeye... *'Hawkeye:' But I have no regrets. I have served my master, married a wife, and fathered a child. I was also blessed with friends like you and Lord Pent. All that remains is to fulfill my destiny. *'Louise:' But...return to the desert at least once first. Your destiny can be fulfilled some other time... But please... See Igrene once more... She needs you... A Support None With Rebecca C Support *'Rebecca:' Excuse me... Are you Countess Reglay? I am... Rebecca. It is an honor... *'Louise:' Well, aren’t you polite! I am Louise. And the honor is all mine. *'Rebecca:' Ah! Ahh... Yes, m’lady. *'Louise:' It is always a pleasure finding new fellow archers. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Louise:' Rebecca? *'Rebecca:' ...Um... Countess Reglay. *'Louise:' Please. Call me Louise. *'Rebecca:' Oh, err, then... You can just call me Rebecca! Wait! You already do... Oh! I sound so stupid! *'Louise:' Please, Rebecca...relax. That’s it...deep breaths... Do you feel better? *'Rebecca:' Ah, thank you. Err, this might be sudden, but I have to ask you for a favor... *'Louise:' What is it, dear? I would do anything in my power. *'Rebecca:' Please... Teach me how to be a proper lady! B Support *'Louise:' ...So, Dear, why do you feel you need my help? You are already so very charming just as you are! *'Rebecca:' Charming is not enough! I want to be graceful and elegant like you, Louise! *'Louise:' May I trouble you to ask why? *'Rebecca:' There’s...someone I fancy. But I’m just a rough country girl... I think maybe he doesn’t see me as a refined lady... *'Louise:' ...Rebecca, manners and carriage alone do not make one a lady. Certainly, I had to learn the ways of the court... But my husband, Lord Pent, did not marry me for those. *'Rebecca:' Do you mean that? *'Louise:' Haha... I do! I was 14... about your age now, I believe? Count Reglay had gathered as many as 20 women to consider... *'Rebecca:' Twenty women!? *'Louise:' Before Lord Pent would see them, each had to exhibit a special skill. Everyone was eager to demonstrate the qualities of a good wife... And...I was one of those women trying so hard to impress him. They were all highborn ladies of Etruria. They sang, danced, played music, and composed poetry... And I could not have outdone them in any of those arts... *'Rebecca:' So...then...how did he come to choose you? *'Louise:' ...I said to Lord Pent, “My skill is with the bow.” And then... “My sweet lord, if you choose me, I will protect you to life’s end.” *'Rebecca:' No...way! *'Louise:' My face was flushed after I spoke, and the room filled with laughter. ...I could feel their scorn, as if to say “foolish girl!” But one of them...smiled. And he looked down at me with the kindest eyes... It was...Lord Pent. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Louise:' “I have never met a girl whose heart was so clear, Louise,” he said, and he then took my hand. ...I felt like I was being lifted into heaven... So, dear Rebecca... Instead of doubting yourself... Show the one you love your true heart. Don’t underestimate yourself. You are one of the loveliest girls I have ever seen. I give you my word. *'Rebecca:' Lady Louise... Thank you! I’ll do my best! A Support None With Guy C Support *'Guy:' ...... *'Louise:' I wonder if that’s enough... *'Guy:' Wha--!? *'Louise:' Don’t move. *'Guy:' Huh? *'Louise:' ...... Hold for just a moment longer. *'Guy:' What are you talking about? *'Louise:' Yes. That will do it. *'Guy:' Answer me! Who are you!? *'Louise:' I am Countess Reglay, but you can call me Louise. I will be fighting by your side, so let’s try to be more civil. *'Guy:' ......Hunh. All right then... I mean, hold on! What were you doing behind me just now?! *'Louise:' I fixed your hair. *'Guy:' My hair? *'Louise:' Yes. You now have lovely braids. That’s all I did. *'Guy:' Oh. My hair, huh? *'Louise:' Now, if you’ll excuse me... *'Guy:' She’s gorgeous... but so strange... B Support *'Louise:' I have traveled far and wide with Count Pent before, but I have never been to Sacae. Those vast plains and warm, dry winds... It sounds like a place of wonderful freedom. I understand that people live like families in their tribes. *'Guy:' ...Yes. My tribe is my family. *'Louise:' Guy, why did you leave your home? *'Guy:' I want to master the art of the sword. The warriors of Kutolah only ride horses and shoot bows. That is fine for some, but I far prefer the feel of a hilt in my hand. So I just decided, “From this day forth, I’m a swordsman!” And I left my tribe behind and began my training. That was three years ago. *'Louise:' Three years, you say? Don’t you miss your family, traveling alone all this time? *'Guy:' Surely you jest! I am a proud warrior of Sacae! *'Louise:' Hmmf. That you are, most certainly. *'Guy:' I will become a grand knight! But until that day comes, I will not return home! *'Louise:' Then I wish you luck. ...Indeed. What kind of person is your mother? *'Guy:' You know... The usual. She is not beautiful and refined like you, though... *'Louise:' But surely she is a fine woman. *'Guy:' Why do you say that? *'Louise:' Wee, it’s easy to see. She has raised such a fine son. If only Lord Pent and I could have children... We would love to see them grow strong and brave like you, Guy. *'Guy:' Hey... Stop treating me like a child! *'Louise:' Hahaha. Forgive me. ...But, Guy... You do think of your mother sometimes, don’t you? *'Guy:' Well, I... *'Louise:' Don’t you? *'Guy:' Well, sometimes... But hardly ever, really! *'Louise:' Hahaha. *'Guy:' Don’t laugh at me! A Support None With Heath C Support *'Louise:' ...Eek! *'Heath:' Ah! Excuse me! Are you hurt?! *'Louise:' No, I’m fine... I was just flustered by the wind. Don’t worry. *'Heath:' ...... *'Louise:' ...Uhh. Are you OK? *'Heath:' ...Hm? Oh, yes! So...why is a young woman like you on a battlefield? I was just wondering... *'Louise:' Ha ha ha. I am not so young anymore. I am the wife of a lord. *'Heath:' A...lord? ...Ah, forgive my presumption, milady! *'Louise:' Oh, I don’t mind! I am Countess Reglay. Lady Louise, if you will. But please...treat me as you would anyone else. *'Heath:' Oh! I am Heath! I am no longer with Bern’s knights, but I have confidence in my skill. *'Louise:' Heath, I hope we have the chance someday to fight side by side! And now, I take my leave... *'Heath:' ... So that was Marchioness Wrigley? B Support *'Heath:' Lady Louise! *'Louise:' Ah, Heath! How do you fare? *'Heath:' Well, milady. Ah... Might I be of any assistance to you, milady? If I may be so bold... I would proudly offer my services. *'Louise:' You may not be so bold, sir. *'Heath:' Pardon? *'Louise:' Your generosity is commendable, sir, but are you not sworn to the service of another? *'Heath:' Ah, yes, milady...but... *'Louise:' But? I am a noblewoman, who needs must be protected at all times, is that what you were thinking? *'Heath:' Ahh, yes... *'Louise:' Well, sir... If you wish to remain in my grace, you will cease all such foolish thoughts! *'Heath:' ...But why? I am a knight! I must protect women and nobles whenever I can, even if they are not my liege lord! Are you saying that fulfilling my duty is not proper? That it is an affront to you!? *'Louise:' You must forgive me... However... I am a soldier in this army just like you. In other words, we are partners... But if you insist on giving me special treatment... Then I will have to assume it is because you do not trust me. *'Heath:' L-Lady Louise! I could never think such a thing! Your precision with the bow is the talk of the camp! ...The mere thought that my words could offend you makes flames spring from my brow! Please forgive my arrogance! *'Louise:' Heath... It is I who have offended with my selfishness... I apologize. Will you forgive me? *'Heath:' Forgive you? But I could never find fault with you! I could not betray my honor with such discourtesy! *'Louise:' I see... Well, my lord is calling me... I must go to him. But, Heath, we will continue this conversation. *'Heath:' Please do not trouble yourself over me. Return to your lord, Lady Louise. *'Louise:' There is no need for honorifics. We are friends. Please. From now on, call me Louise. *'Heath:' But-- *'Louise:' Promise. *'Heath:' ...Yes...mi—Louise. A Support None With Sain C Support *'Sain:' Ahh! Mine eyes have seen perfection made flesh! *'Louise:' I’m sorry? *'Sain:' Surely the gods have graced me with a vision of heaven itself! Those eyes, like celestial orbs! That hair, like molten gold! What greater ecstasy could a humble knight know than to encounter such exquisite rapture on this earth! *'Louise:' And... Who are you again? *'Sain:' I am Sain, knight of Caelin! And I am awed by your beauty! *'Louise:' My, how flattering... I am Louise. *'Sain:' Lady Louise? Not the Etrurian... *'Louise:' Yes. I am wife to Lord Pent, Count Reglay. *'Sain:' What? You... You are the countess? *'Louise:' Yes. *'Sain:' ...... Bad Sain! Bad, bad Sain! You have gone too far! Ohh! But why? She is so lovely! What could I do? How could I resist? *'Louise:' Well...I should let you be. You certainly do seem to be in quite a bother... B Support *'Sain:' Lady Louise! *'Louise:' Ah yes. Sir Sain, was it? How fare you? *'Sain:' Ahh, please! Do not look upon me with those eyes! I...could not bear such sweet agony... *'Louise:' Oh? *'Sain:' Would that I had met you earlier, I could have... But you are sworn to another! No matter how passionately our love may rage, it can never be! *'Louise:' I beg your pardon? *'Sain:' Please, understand my heart! I know you pain with longing... But the pain is doubly so for your aching servant! *'Louise:' You...know... *'Sain:' Parting from you wracks my body and my soul... But that is our star-crossed fate... And so, Louise... Forever! And forever! And Forever! Let us cherish this moment and live always in its warmth... *'Louise:' My... Cherish I shall... Indeed... ...What a funny man. A Support None Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports